Karine
Karine est une des trois protagonistes de la série Les Nombrils. C'est elle qui orne la tranche de la couverture du tome 3: Les liens de l'amitié. Apparence thumb|left|276pxKarine est une jeune-fille à la peau blanche, filiforme et particulièrement grande. De tous les personnages, elle est celle avec le physique le plus atypique et irréaliste, son tronc et ses bras étant exagérément longs par rapport à ses jambes courtes. Au début de la série, elle a de courts cheveux blonds coiffés de deux barrettes blanches. Cherchant à suivre l’exemple de ses deux amies Vicky et Jenny, elle s'habille comme elles le lui imposent, même s'il est évident que ça ne la met pas en valeur. En général, il s'agit d'un pantalon de training rose, d'un haut noir trop court, de baskets, pas de maquillage ni de bijoux ; ce look lui ayant été imposé plus précisément par Vicky dans le but de l’utiliser comme faire-valoir. Un gag récurrent est qu’elle est prise à tort pour un garçon. Vers la fin de Duel de belles, suite à sa rencontre avec Albin qui l’incite à sortir de sa coquille et à faire ses propres choix, elle change drastiquement de style pour adopter un look tout en noir plus au goût de celui-ci, cheveux teints et robe de la même couleur. Cela a notamment pour effet d’atténuer les proportions étranges de son corps. Au fur et à mesure que l’histoire se poursuit, Karine prend de plus en plus confiance en elle et cela se ressent physiquement, au point qu’elle n’a plus rien à envier à ses amies pour ce qui est du charme. Dans Ex, drague et rock’n’roll, elle présente trois piercings à l’oreille gauche. Personnalité Karine est une personne assez sociable qui va vers les autres, mais ne se sent pas toujours à l'aise parmi eux. Trop gentille, généreuse et humble, elle est une véritable bonne poire. Elle a le don de toujours voir le bien chez les autres, même chez ceux qui lui font les pires ignominies. Elle pardonne toujours, voire même est celle qui s'excuse quand on la bouscule. Malgré sa condition de paillasson humain sur lequel tout le monde s'essuie les pieds, elle est une personne très forte qui ne se laisse jamais abattre. Elle fait toujours preuve de compassion et sait mettre ses malheurs de côté pour être présente pour ses amies et les aider du mieux qu'elle peut. Mais sa manie de se laisser faire est aussi sa pire faiblesse, car bien des fois, on abusera de sa gentillesse...Cependant, elle ne se défait jamais de sa boussole morale et cherche toujours à faire ce qui est juste… enfin, la plupart du temps… En effet, à partir de Duel de belles et plus ou moins sous l’influence de son nouveau petit ami Albin, elle s’affirme de plus en plus et n’hésite pas à faire preuve de dureté, voire de méchanceté, à l’occasionPar exemple, la façon dont elle traite Jenny dans Un couple d’enfer, page 36.. Dans Ex, drague et rock’n’roll, elle commettra même un acte digne de ses anciens bourreauxMaryse Dubuc à ce sujet : « Nous savons depuis longtemps que nous voulions faire évoluer Karine vers le côté obscur. Le tome 8 est donc la première apparition de « Dark Karine ». Elle sait ce qu’elle veut et elle est déterminée à tout faire pour y parvenir. Et ce qui fait pencher la balance pour elle, c’est qu’elle réalise que les autres jouent encore plus dur. Elle en a assez bavé avec Jenny et Vicky, cette fois, elle n’a pas l’intention d’être la victime. » (Spirou n°4205, 14 novembre 2018).. Un gag paru dans le spin-off Les Vacheries des Nombrils révèle également qu’elle peut se montrer injuste et insensible envers son frère David''Vachement copines'', page 14.. Au début de la série, elle fait partie d’une équipe de basket, sa grande taille l’avantageant, et un poster de la NBA peut être vu dans sa chambre. Elle abandonnera cependant peu à peu ce sport pour se consacrer à sa véritable passion : la musique. Relations La famille de Karine est d'une grande banalité. Ses parents, Suzanne et Serge, travaillent tous les deux. C'est un couple pépère et un peu ringard ; ils passent la majeure partie de leur temps devant la télé. Ils savent qu'ils ont la fille la plus gentille et docile du monde, mais n'hésitent jamais à gober les mensonges à son sujet si tant est qu'ils viennent d'une autorité comme un professeur ou la directrice (ou de Vicky et Jenny qui cherchent encore à nuire). Karine a un frère d'un an plus jeune qu'elle, David, avec qui elle a une relation fraternelle des plus classiques (ils se chamaillent de temps à autres mais ne se détestent pas cordialement). C'est une famille issue de la classe moyenne, ils habitent une petite maison de ville douillette. Ils semblent tous les quatre avoir un faible inexpliqué pour les bananes, la décoration de la maison en témoigne. thumb|left|298px|Oui, Vicky est Karine sont amies...Les meilleures amies de Karine sont Jenny et Vicky, mais leur relation n’est pas toujours des plus sereines. En particulier pour ce qui est de Vicky, avec qui Karine a « une amitié compliquée (mais néanmoins sincère) »Comme l’indique le tableau des relations sur les versos de couvertures des tomes 7 et 8.. Dans Les liens de l’amitié, Dan (son petit ami à ce moment-là) ne peut plus supporter Vicky et Jenny et tente de lui présenter une autre fille, Mélanie, avec qui il espère qu’elle aura une amitié plus saine, mais il s’avèrera que Mélanie est encore plus fourbe que Vicky. Dès qu’elle rejoint le groupe d’Albin, Karine nouera des liens avec les autres musiciens, en particulier avec Gary qui semble vouloir veiller sur elle comme un grand frère, et avec Mégane qui a le même âge et qu’elle a pris l’initiative d’introduire elle-même dans le groupe en tant que nouvelle bassiste. Au début de la série, Karine se croit invisible aux yeux de la gent masculine, jusqu’à ce que Dan s’intéresse à elle. Ils sortiront ensemble pendant quelques semaines avant que Dan ne l’abandonne et ne la trompe avec Mélanie. Karine sortira ensuite avec Albin, qui lui redonne confiance en elle et l’intègre dans son groupe de musique, mais elle a du mal à oublier Dan pour qui elle éprouve encore des sentiments, elle ira même jusqu’à commettre un lapsus en public. Après avoir découvert le passé d’Albin et qu’elle est la douzième d’une liste de filles qu’il a « transformées », elle ne peut plus avoir confiance en lui mais est obligée de continuer à le côtoyer pour leur carrière commune dans la musique. Dans Ex, drague et rock’n’roll, elle semble avoir tourné la page « Dan » et sa situation avec Albin reste très vague. Elle sera brièvement sous le charme de Xander avant de découvrir que celui-ci est un vrai gougeât. Histoire Avant la série Karine était inscrite dans une chorale lorsqu’elle était enfantComme elle le confie à Xander dans Ex, drague et rock’n’roll., et elle était douée pour le chant. Jusqu’à ce qu’une poussée de croissance subite lui fasse perdre confiance en elle et lui fasse abandonner ce loisir. Elle et Jenny étaient voisines et amies d’enfanceComme elle le confie à Albin dans Un couple d’enfer., jusqu’à ce que la famille de Jenny déménage. Les deux filles se retrouvent des années plus tard à l’école secondaire, mais Jenny s’est trouvé une nouvelle meilleure amie en la personne de Vicky, et Karine est obligée de se plier aux caprices de cette dernière. Vicky instaure très vite une dynamique toxique au sein de ce trio, Karine devenant le faire-valoir des deux autres. Karine, qui jusque là s’habillait de manière enfantine et avait de longs cheveux blonds, est relookée par Vicky qui lui offre également une coupe courte afin d’obtenir la Karine mal dans sa peau des premiers tomes.thumb|304px|Karine et Jenny préadolescentes Vachement copines, Une fille en or '' et ''Pour qui tu te prends ? '' Elle est dès le début présentée comme le faire-valoir de Jenny et Vicky. Ces dernières en font leur victime et gâchent ses espoirs de relation avec Dan, qui est le seul garçon à s'intéresser à elle.thumb|294px|Tentative de contact entre Dan et Karine Elle souffre régulièrement de son physique ingrat, les garçons ne la remarquent pas, les autres filles se moquent d'elle. Vicky et Jenny font partie du lot et la rabaissent quotidiennement. Vicky en particulier, tient bien à lui rappeler sa supposée laideur dès que l'occasion se présente. À l'école, elle n'est ni une cancre, ni une première de la classe, elle semble plutôt intelligente et cultivée, et travailleuse. D'autant plus qu'elle doit régulièrement faire les devoirs de Vicky et Jenny pendant que celles-ci vont au cinéma ou draguer des garçons. Karine, comme toute jeune-fille en fleur, rêve du jour où le Prince Charmant viendra l'emmener sur son cheval blanc. Elle y croit à moitié dans la mesure où elle a du mal à concevoir que ça puisse lui arriver à elle. Mais depuis que Dan, un garçon d'une autre classe, s'intéresse à elle, elle reprend espoir d'être un jour appréciée pour sa beauté intérieure... Après bien des péripéties et tentatives de sabotage de la part de Jenny et Vicky, Karine et Dan parviennent quand même à se retrouver et à s’embrasser. Entre temps, Karine est la victime de ses amies, dont les « frasques » mettront souvent la vie ou la santé en danger. Par exemple, Karine sera par leur faute enfermée une nuit entière dans une chambre froide, ou encore fera une réaction allergique après que Vicky lui ait injecté du silicone de bricolage dans la bouche avec une seringue (soi-disant pour lui faire des lèvres pulpeuses). Sans oublier l'épisode de la piscine, où Vicky, désirant séduire un maître-nageur, tentera avec l'aide de Jenny de noyer la petite amie de celui-ci, une blonde aux cheveux courts. Cette similitude capillaire entre Karine et leur cible les amèneront à les confondre. Quand elles réalisent leur erreur et remontent Karine à la surface de l'eau en-dessous de laquelle elles lui maintenaient la tête, celle-ci est inconsciente et saigne du nez. Un autre gag montre également Dan ligoté et bâillonné dans les toilettes, vraisemblablement par Vicky et Jenny afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'approcher de Karine. C’est aussi ''dans Pour qui tu te prends ? que Karine découvrira le secret se cachant sous le casque de John-John, le motard mystérieux. Ce secret ne sera cependant révélé au lecteur que deux tomes plus tard. La réaction de Karine est « Oh shit ! »''Les Nombrils'', tome 1: Pour qui tu te prends?, p 31. Sale temps pour les moches Karine sort finalement avec Dan, mais leur amour s'annonce compliqué : leurs rendez-vous tournent mal à cause de Jenny et Vicky qui font tout pour les séparer mais aussi de Murphy, qui menace de se suicider si elle ne sort pas avec lui. Dan veut emmener Karine voir le concert des Blackberries pour son anniversaire, Vicky et Murphy parviennent presque à ruiner ce projet, jusqu’à ce que Mélanie n’ouvre les yeux de Dan juste à temps pour que leur plan tombe à l’eau (et Vicky du toit de l’école). Les liens de l’amitié Karine est partagée entre ses amies et Dan. Ce dernier, de plus en plus excédé par la situation, lui présente Mélanie, une écologiste qui s'est thumb|270pxengagée dans un grand nombre de causes. Celle-ci propose à Karine de partir en voyage humanitaire en Afrique avec elle. Bien que Vicky l’ait mise en garde, Karine ne se méfie pas, jusqu’à ce que Mélanie feigne une jambe cassée pour se décommander en dernière minute. Au final, elle arrive à s'approprier Dan en lui faisant croire que Karine est une menteuse. Lors de la Féerie des glaces (une soirée festive hivernale organisée par Mélanie) Karine tombe sur Dan et Mélanie en train de s’embrasser alors qu’elle venait récupérer son bonnet au vestiaire. Dan ne lui donnera jamais d’explication et partira en Afrique avec Mélanie à la place de Karine. Duel de belles thumb|left|294px|Au bord du gouffre, Karine peut heureusement compter sur ses amiesTous les malheurs s'abattent sur Karine : au retour de leur voyage humanitaire en Afrique, Dan est aveuglé par Mélanie et refuse toujours de s’expliquer auprès de son ex, qui sombre de plus en plus dans la mélancolie. Et encore, elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines… Alors qu'absolument tout le monde lui tourne le dos : Dan, ses camarades de classe, ses parents,... elle va devoir faire preuve de courage quand elle se retrouvera accusée à tort d’avoir tenté de tuer Mélanie (suite à un malentendu orchestré par celle-ci) et deviendra méprisée de tous, renvoyée de l’école et en passe d’avoir un casier judiciaire. Et si Vicky et Jenny sont les seules à la croire innocente (il ne manquerait plus que ça étant donné qu’elles sont les vraies fautives !) elles se montrent d’une incroyable indifférence à la souffrance de leur soi-disant amie qui paiera à leur place leur tentative d’empoisonnement de Mélanie avec des chocolats aux arachides (elle y est allergique et se retrouve hospitalisée quand elle en mange en toute conscience afin de piéger Karine). À un moment donné, Jenny et Vicky ont recours à Murphy pour aider Karine à rendre jaloux Dan : le plan et que Karine et Murphy s'embrassent pour faire croire à Dan que son ex est heureuse sans lui, qu'il réalise que c'est elle qu'il aime et rompe avec Mélanie pour se remettre avec elle (ainsi Mélanie serait aussi déprimée que Karine et perdrait sa popularité, ce qui est le but recherché par Jenny et Vicky). Karine (malgré son dégoût) et Murphy s'exécutent, mais Dan n'est pas convaincu... Karine rencontre alors Albin, un musicien de rue, qui l'encourage à s'affirmer. Grace à un plan subtil, elle dévoile publiquement la vraie nature de Mélanie, qui est expulsée de l’école de manière définitive. Suite à ces événements, son caractère a changé... À la fin, on la voit avec un look complètement différent et en couple avec Albin... Un couple d’enfer '' Karine, l'ex-victime, semble avoir bien changé. Après « l'affaire Mélanie » durant laquelle elle a prouvé qu'elle était brillante, courageuse et qu'elle pouvait renverser la situation à son avantage, elle ne va pas en rester là et continue sa métamorphose. Maintenant, elle apprend à dire « non » et ne veut plus qu'on abuse de sa gentillesse. Elle ne veut plus faire les devoirs de Vicky et Jenny, ni leur servir de sherpa pour porter leurs sacs quand elles font du shopping. thumb|left|288px|Jenny a sa façon bien à elle de faire des complimentsÀ l'école, elle et son nouveau look font sensation : si ce n'est toujours pas elle que les mecs suivent en bavant comme des gastéropodes lobotomisés, au moins maintenant on remarque sa présence, et on est bien forcé de reconnaître qu'elle peut être belle. Tout le monde ne voit pas sa transformation d'un très bon œil, cependant : Vicky et Jenny apprécient moyennement que leur bonniche ne leur obéisse plus, et Dan ne la reconnaît plus. Il tente de la reconquérir en lui écrivant un poème, mais elle le rejette. Malgré tout, c'est dans la nature de Karine de toujours pardonner et souvent, son envie d'être trop gentille remonte à la surface. Elle peut alors compter sur Albin, son nouveau petit ami et pygmalion, pour l'aider à trouver confiance en elle et à ne pas céder à tout le monde. Avec lui, elle a l'impression d'être devenue une terreur. En plus, sa jolie voix amène Albin et ses copains à l'accepter dans leur groupe comme choriste. Sous l'influence d'Albin, Karine devient parfois même trop sévère envers les autres, et il thumb|270px|Malaise...se pourrait même qu'elle exagère...Pas facile de passer d'un extrême à l'autre ! Notamment, elle se sentira même responsable de ce qu'il arrivera à Mélanie quand celle-ci sera retrouvée dans le fleuve à moitié morte (Karine est persuadée que Mélanie a tenté de se suicider à cause d'elle), et a le blues séparée de ses amies...Sans oublier ce sachet d'herbe (soi-disant inoffensive) que lui a offert Gary, un des musiciens d'Albin, qui lui fait voir des choses bizarres...Serait-elle sur une mauvaise pente, finalement ? Prise la main dans le sac pendant un examen quand son professeur fouille sa trousse (il la soupçonne d’y cacher une anti-sèche) et y trouve le sachet de Gary, Karine est convoquée dans le bureau de la directrice, qui remarque que ses résultats scolaires ne sont pas mirobolants depuis peu. Dan intervient alors et prend le blâme à sa place, faisant croire que l’herbe vient de lui, et même qu’il est le dealer officiel de l’école. Il sera renvoyé. Dan avait également consolé Karine un peu plus tôt lorsqu'elle croyait avoir poussé Mélanie au suicide. Prise de remords, Karine retrouve au fond de son sac une lettre contenant le poème de Dan qu’elle refusait de lire. Elle se décide enfin à l’ouvrir mais est surprise par Albin. Confuse, elle lui fait croire qu’elle en est l’auteur et qu’il en est le destinataire. Elle pense s’en être sortie avec ce mensonge, jusqu’à ce que ça revienne lui exploser à la figure quand Albin, à la fin d’un concert, lui demande de lire le poème en public en se disant ému qu’elle ait écrit quelque chose de si beau pour lui. Elle s’exécute, morte de honte. Assis dans le fond de la salle, Dan se sent trahi. Tous deux se retrouvent dehors et Karine tente de s’expliquer. Elle n’en a pas le temps, Dan lui annonçant qu’il va quitter la ville pour aller vivre avec son père à New-York. Il ajoute que selon lui elle a trop changé et que celle qu'il a aimée n'est plus. ''Un été trop mortel Karine est parfaitement intégrée parmi les Albinos, et sa présence dans le groupe et sa voix leur font gagner en notoriété. Bien que passablement énervée par les nouveaux coups tordus de Vicky pour la séparer d'Albin, elle ne peut toujours pas renoncer à l'amitié qu'elle éprouve envers elle, quand bien même Albin continue à lui dire qu'il la trouve louche (et à sa décharge, Vicky ne fait rien pour démentir ce constat). Celle-ci ruinera par deux fois un contrat entre les Albinos et une maison de disque, en plus d’accuser à répétition Albin d’être un meurtrier. Mais son plus gros problème reste qu'elle aime toujours Dan bien malgré elle, alors que celui-ci s'est envolé pour New-York. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne veut pas faire de peine à Albin qui s'est tant dévoué pour elle et qu'elle adore également. Ignorant qu’Albin voit clair en elle, elle essaie de lui mentir à ce sujet, prétendant avoir totalement oublié Dan. Hélas, après un concert des Albinos, en voulant faire taire Vicky, elle lui assène « Tu n’imagines même pas la puissance du sentiment qui nous lie, Dan et moi ! » en croyant parler d'Albin. Plus tard, elle croise Mélanie qui lui apprend qu’elle n’a jamais tenté de se suicider mais que quelqu’un a essayé de la supprimer en la poussant dans le fleuve, qu’elle n’a pas vu son visage mais qu’il a dit « Je vais faire un monde meilleur », une phrase très importante pour Albin et le groupe. Karine se remémore alors les accusations de Vicky et commence à envisager qu’Albin soit un tueur en série, qu’il a essayé d’assassiner Mélanie et que sa prochaine cible est Vicky. Finalement, il s’avérera qu’il est innocent et que le vrai coupable est Vinko, le bassiste et meilleur ami d’Albin, qui n’hésitera pourtant pas à le poignarder dans le ventre. Avec Albin à l’hôpital et la possibilité d’un nouveau contrat avec un autre producteur de disques, Karine reste dans le groupe car elle sent qu’Albin a besoin d’elle, mais ne sait toujours pas ce qu’elle ressent pour lui et est toujours mortifiée par son lapsus d'après le concert. Un bonheur presque parfait Suite aux événements du tome précédent, Albin, trahi et poignardé pour son meilleur ami, est en dépression. Il ne croit plus en lui et se remet en question, et n’a plus la motivation pour s’impliquer dans le groupe qu’il a créé. Karine le remplace d’une certaine manière en tant que leader et rencontre le nouveau producteur avec Gary et Red. La musique semble être devenue sa grande vocation. Elle prend ce travail très au sérieux et à coup d’efforts concilie sa passion avec sa vie scolaire comme une superwoman. Bien que ses parents voient d’un mauvais œil tout cela et font tout pour la priver de sortie et l’empêcher d’aller répéter. Comme Vinko est en prison, le groupe a besoin d’un·e nouveau·elle bassiste. C’est Karine qui dénichera Mégane, nouvelle élève dans l’école qu’elle fréquente. Ses sentiments pour le guitariste restent confus, bien que le tableau des relations au verso de la couverture indique qu’elle l’aime , mais qu’elle pense encore secrètement à Dan (ce qui est normal compte tenu du fait que celui-ci est le premier a lui avoir prouvé qu’elle était digne d’être aimée). Mais il est à New-York et n'a pas cherché à la recontacter depuis, ce qui semble indiquer que Karine est désormais de l'histoire ancienne pour lui. D’autant plus qu’Albin va très mal, et elle ne peut s’empêcher de vouloir rester auprès de lui pour l’aider à surmonter sa mauvaise passe. Elle prend soin de lui, lui apporte ses repas. Cette situation étant le miroir de Duel de belles, où c’était Albin qui avait aidé une Karine déprimée à remonter la pente. Elle est cependant rongée par le doute : Albin est incapable de prononcer la phrase « Je t’aime » (car il ne croit pas au concept de l’amour) et Karine en vient doucement en penser que pour lui elle n’est qu’une « infirmière ». Un jour, en lui rendant visite, elle croise sur le palier Anna, une jeune-fille avec un physique et un style vestimentaire étrangement similaires au sien. Karine ne peut s’empêcher de soupçonner Albin d’avoir une liaison avec elle. Albin finit par se dire guéri de sa dépression sans qu’il soit clairement établi comment, ou si le comportement attentionné de Karine y est pour quelque chose (il prétend avoir réglé le problème en se gavant d’anti-dépresseurs). Son retour ainsi que l’engagement de Mégane redonnent de l’espoir au groupe. Mais après une répétition, alors qu’Albin et Karine se câlinaient dans l’appartement de ce dernier, Anna frappe à la porte pour révéler à Karine la terrible vérité : Albin a l’habitude de récupérer des filles timides et mal dans leur peau pour leur redonner confiance en elles en les « transformant » (changement de look pour un style tout en noir, participation au groupe en tant que choriste) et en sortant avec elles, avant de les larguer une fois qu’il les juge assez fortes pour s’en sortir sans lui. Anna est la troisième et Karine la douzième de cette liste. Karine est bouleversée par cette révélation et réalise à quel point Albin peut être manipulateur. Elle se rappelle comment il a joué pour semer la zizanie entre elle et Vicky et lui demande ce qu’il aurait manigancé d’autre dans son dos. Piteux, Albin lui avoue avoir deviné que le poème qu’elle lui avait soi-disant écrit provenait en réalité de Dan mais qu’il a feint de croire son mensonge pour lui faire lire en public et dégoûter Dan d’elle. C’en est trop, Karine quitte l’appartement en larmes et furieuse, remerciant Anna de lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Néanmoins, une fois Karine partie, on comprend qu’Anna s’est également jouée d’elle car son but était de la dégoûter d’Albin (ironie) dont elle est toujours amoureuse et qu'elle veut récupérer.Les Nombrils, tome 7 : Un bonheur presque parfait, p 38-39 Lors du Sweet Sixteen de Vicky, Albin réapparaît, annonce à Karine qu’il a réalisé qu’il l’aimait et qu’elle est plus pour lui que seulement le Cas #12. Malgré sa manière plate de le dire, il est sincère. D’abord sceptique, elle finit par le croire. Cette réconciliation ne durera pas longtemps, car un texto inopiné et très maladroit du producteur incitera Karine à penser qu’Albin fait semblant d’être amoureux pour la convaincre de signer un contrat avec la maison de disque. Ils se disputent à nouveau et mettent fin pour de bon à leur relation.Les Nombrils, tome 7 : Un bonheur presque parfait, pp 42-43 À la fin du tome, Karine se révèle très ambitieuse et comprend qu’elle a redressé le groupe pour elle-même, pour obtenir la gloire et être plus renommée que Vicky et Jenny. Malgré ses sentiments devenus hésitants envers Albin à cause des révélations d’Anna, elle reste dans le groupe car elle aime trop sa nouvelle carrière de star''Les Nombrils'', tome 7 : Un bonheur presque parfait, p 48, 50. Ex, drague et rock'n'roll thumb|left|302px|Désormais, Karine est une star à l'écoleLes Albinos enregistrent leur premier album et pour cela, le groupe loge dans un studio de la métropole. Cela implique, pour Karine et Mégane qui sont toujours à l’école secondaire, de suivre des cours avec un professeur privé entre deux répétitions. Le tube Un monde meilleur est en tête des charts et tout semble au beau fixe pour nos musiciens qui décident d’entrer en course pour le Prix Révélation, qui récompense les nouveaux artistes. Hélas, la réalité est bien plus rude : le producteur des Albinos les fait travailler à un rythme soutenu (d’autant plus que pour être éligibles pour le concours, ils doivent boucler l’enregistrement trois semaines plus tôt que prévu) et la cohabitation des membres du groupe révèle quelques tensions entre eux. En particulier, la situation entre Karine et Albin est des plus tendues. Le guitariste tente d’ouvrir la discussion, ne fusse que dans l’intérêt du groupe, mais Karine se refuse à l’écouter et n’accepte de lui adresser la parole que pour lui dire ses quatre vérités quant à ses actes passés. En outre, ils réaliseront en cours de route que leurs objectifs professionnels ne concordent plus : Albin veut utiliser la musique pour faire passer un message engagé, celui des victimes d’intimidation qui refusent de se laisser faire ; Karine, quant à elle, a goûté à la célébrité et compte bien s’en resservir une part. Après toutes ces années passées dans l’ombre de Vicky et Jenny, elle est ravie de les avoir enfin surpassées en popularité et savoure leur jalousie. Cette divergence d’opinions sera la source de nombreuses disputes, Karine reprochant à Albin de ne pas être assez combatif pour le concours, et Albin reprochant à Karine d’être assoiffée de gloire. Quand un article de journal critique de manière plutôt salée la musique des Albinos mais qualifie néanmoins Karine et Mégane de « canons » (et donc, ne complimente que leur physique, pas leur talent), Karine est flattée et juge cela positif alors que les autres sont dégoûtés. Comme elle ne fréquente plus la même école temporairement, elle aura peu de contact avec ses amies durant le tome, et pendant les quelques rares discussions sur Skype qu’elles partageront, la parole sera systématiquement accaparée par une Vicky désireuse de tout ramener à elle. Ainsi, Karine ne sera pas au courant de la tragédie que Jenny vit dans cet album. Alors qu'ils se rendent au studio d’enregistrement, les Albinos font la connaissance des Underdogs, un autre groupe qui brigue le Prix Révélation. Leur leader, Xander, les salue par des railleries (identiques aux critiques de l'article mentionné plus haut). Toutefois, s’il est moqueur et désobligeant envers Albin et les autres, il avoue trouver Karine canon et la salue d’un baise-main, ce à quoi elle rougit. Plus tard, les Albinos sont invités à l’émission « Le buzz du moment ». Mais se feront voler leur apparition au dernier moment par les Underdogs quand Xander parvient à créer un buzz médiatique en composant une chanson pour Alex Tremblay, son demi-frère joueur de hockey (« Tu seras toujours mon héros frérot… »), décédé suite à un accident de la route provoqué par la drogue. Les profits de vente seront reversés à Stup-Stop, un organisme luttant contre la drogue. Arrive le Muzifest (un festival de musique comme son nom l'indique). Karine est tellement sous pression qu'elle hurle sur tout le monde. Albin tente de lui faire comprendre que ne pas remporter le Prix Révélation n'est pas dramatique en soi, que l'important est le message, mais Karine, rongée d'ambition, veut à tout prix gagner et lui parle vertement. Son humeur ne s'améliore pas quand elle réalise que la chanson de Xander est devenue virale, ou quand elle apprend que Vicky ferait circuler la rumeur comme quoi les Albinos seraient has been. Leur prestation lors du festival se révélera désastreuse, et après un savon passé par le producteur mécontent, Karine et Albin se disputent à nouveau, et cette fois elle n'hésite pas à le gifler. Effondrée, elle reste seule dehors dans la neige, jusqu'à ce que Gary ne vienne gentiment lui prêter son manteau pour éviter qu'elle ne meure de froid. Elle décide de rentrer seule à l’hôtel où le groupe a élu domicile. Xander la repère dans la cafétéria, la rejoint et commence à flirter avec elle. Plus tard, il l’invite à poursuivre la soirée dans sa voiture, lui offre de boire de l’alcool provenant d’une flasque qu’il porte sur lui, et continue son jeu de séduction. Karine se confie quelque peu sur son passé (elle faisait partie d'une chorale lorsqu'elle était enfant mais a abandonné cette activité quand une poussée de croissance lui fit perdre confiance en elle) et sur ses sentiments confus envers Albin (qui lui a redonné cette confiance, l'a introduite dans l'univers de la musique, mais avec qui elle a une relation compliquée). Elle mentionne néanmoins qu'elle ignore si elle l'aime ou non, ce qui offre une maigre chance qu'ils se remettent un jour ensemble. Xander profite de sa confusion pour l’embrasser. Karine est flattée mais surtout surprise, cela étant trop soudain. Elle tente de le repousser mais il ne s’arrête pas pour autant, visiblement inconscient de la gêne de la jeune-fille. Karine tente de changer de sujet et le questionne sur son frère, le croyant toujours en deuil. Xander lui explique alors la vérité : lui et Alex se détestaient, sa mort ne lui fait en réalité ni chaud ni froid et la chanson soi-disant composée pour le frère disparu l’était à l’origine pour le chien de Xander renversé par une voiture (« Tu seras toujours mon héros Fido… »). Karine est écœurée par cette découverte et Xander lui rétorque que son groupe à elle a utilisé l’Affaire Vinko pour avoir un succès médiatique et que cette chanson pour Alex était un mouvement délibéré pour surpasser les Albinos. Il ajoute que selon lui les Underdogs sont plus méritants que les Albinos, et essaie à nouveau d’embrasser Karine et de la prendre dans ses bras, ne réalisant pas qu’après de tels aveux il n’a plus aucune chance avec elle. Elle le repousse, cette fois avec violence, et quitte la voiture, furieuse. Avant de partir, elle remarque un sachet d’herbe glissé dans le manteau que Gary lui avait prêté plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle décide de le « laisser tomber » dans la voiture de Xander. Une fois dehors, faisant mine d’appeler un taxi, elle téléphone en réalité à la police pour dénoncer Xander. Le lendemain, on apprend que Xander a été arrêté en état d’ivresse au volant et en possession de drogue. L’image glorieuse des Underdogs est détruite et les Albinos regagnent le devant de la scène. Après que les Albinos aient remporté le Prix Révélation, une soirée est organisée dans le café La Face Cachée pour célébrer leur victoire. Durant cette fête, Karine se délecte de sa victoire, signe des autographes, et prend plaisir à prouver à Vicky qu'elle l'a définitivement surpassée. Anecdote : elle ne semble pas remarquer que Lara, la nouvelle amie de Vicky, essaie de la séduire car elle rêve de sortir avec une célébrité. Quand Albin se saisit d'un micro à une petite tribune et entame un discours, Karine est étonnée d'être rejointe par Hugo qui la félicite et la remercie pour l'invitation à la soirée. Sauf que Karine ne l'a pas invité, c'est en réalité Albin qui s'est arrangé avec Jenny pour que celle-ci puisse faire son grand retour, s'excuser en public et se rabibocher avec Hugo. Après le « Jenny show », Albin et Karine se réconcilient, chacun reconnaissant ses torts et s'excusant auprès de le l'autre (enfin...en quelque sorte, si on considère comme une bonne chose que Karine ne soit plus dérangée par les manipulations et qu'Albin accepte sa soif démesurée de gloire...). C'est alors que Xander débarque, saoul, et accuse Karine de l’avoir manipulé, ayant compris que le sachet d’herbe venait d’elle. Il est rapidement maîtrisé et mis dehors. Les quelques témoins de cette scène semblent considérer que son accusation est une calomnie, à l’exception d’Albin, qui réalise que Karine et bel et bien coupable (« L’élève a dépassé le maître. Puissance dix mille ! ») . Toutefois, il garde cela pour lui et Karine ne subira pas les conséquences de son acte dans ce tome. À la fin de l'album, les Albinos sont prêts à débuter une tournée internationale. Albin déclare aux journalistes de façon élusive que le groupe a traversé de dures épreuves mais que chacun a réussi à en tirer parti. Karine sait à quoi il fait allusion et n'est pas fière de ce qu'elle a fait à Xander. Catégorie:Personnages